It's Automatic
by sanyasha13
Summary: Inuyasha and Sango are a loving couple. They, along with their friends Miroku and Kagome are getting ready for their senior prom. When Kagome decides that she wants Inuyasha for herself, how will Sango react to it? And what's this talk about marriage?
1. Not Gonna Get Us

Not gonna get us

By: sanyasha

well Inuyasha and Sango met as littlies and fell in love at the tender age of 6 they lived next to a lake where Inuyasha asked Sango to be his girlfriend.

At the age of ten and she said yes

They went back to the lake on Sango's twelfth birthday and they shared their first kiss. Inuyasha and Sango are now in high school two years later and are Homecoming king and queen for freshmen year.

Then they became everyone's favorite couple well that is every one except Miroku and kagome. See Inuyasha and Sango are seniors now and they have been homecoming queen and king for four years in a row.

Which brings us to today it is a couple of weeks before senior prom and kagome is being the fake two faced slut that she is supposed to be and now she's trying to take away Inuyasha from Sango before prom ... this should be very interesting.

Inuyasha and Sango are holding hands as they were strolling down the hall all of a sudden

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha wait I have to tell you something important" says kagome

"Oh my god will this girl ever give up" says Inuyasha as he turning to Sango

"ill go, I'll see you later ok babe." says Sango

As Inuyasha sees kagome he turns into like an animal and

Starts to crazily make out with Sango in the middle of the hall. Inuyasha turns to his right and sees kagome with her chin dropped and he laughed and

Sango walked away blushing and giggling with her friends kilala and kikiyo.

"Kagome what do you want" says Inuyasha

"Well see I'm on prom committee and what color do you think the prom colors should be" "yellow like your overly to happy self" Inuyasha says in an overly to happy and girly voice

"I said COLORS"

"bitch I said yellow" people that were surrounding laugh and kagome runs away... then falls and then cried.

"Gosh she irritates me so bad"

"Um Inuyasha who are you talking to" says kagome. "Oh no one so what did you need help with kagome" says Inuyasha

I'm on prom committee and I wanted to ask you what do you think the colors should be" "red and black... very down to earth but yet preppy people can pull of the colors to". Then he smiles thanks "Inuyasha your a true friend"

Then kagome hugs Inuyasha and kilala comes and takes Inuyasha away.

"I just need him for a quick sec ok kagome" says kilala. As her and Inuyasha move to a different area Inuyasha turns around to find that kagome is looking very evilly at them. "Inuyasha what are you thinking... You know prom is coming up and that kagome would kill to go with you, you can't do that to Sango" says kilala

"Look kilala I am NEVER going to break up with Sango or cheat on her I love her to much and believe me I keep my distance from kagome... and besides that she just wanted some help with prom colors." says Inuyasha

"Inuyasha kagome only wants to talk to you so it will seem like she's not such a slut one day when she gets drunk and is all over you.

"Look I know kagome is a slut but I trust."

"You trust" says kilala while cutting Inuyasha off

"I trust that she loves Miroku and she wouldn't do that to him despite that she is in love with me okay I know what I am doing I love Sango and no stupid hoe will ever change that ..."

"Okay Inuyasha whatever you say".

That night Inuyasha and Sango had a very romantic date for their twelfth year anniversary at the most expensive French restaurant in Japan. They slow danced they ate caviar and as soon as they were gonna kiss

"Hey Inuyasha fancy to meet you here" says Miroku interrupting the hot juicy movie star make out of the century kiss that can be held for like over 5 minutes.

"Miroku can I talk to you for a second" says Inuyasha

"Yeah sure why not". As they are walking away Inuyasha sees Sango looking down on the ground so he rushes back and

Whispers in her ear "happy anniversary sweet heart" and he kisses her oh so gently that it was the kind of kiss that single people cry over. Then he rushes over to

Miroku while Sango is in a daze from the best kiss she had ever gotten in her life.

"Man what the hell is your problem god do you not see me in the middle of something very important." says Inuyasha

"Whoa dude it was an accident" says Miroku

"Okay dude do you not see me trying to do one of the most important things ever. This is gonna change me and Sango's relation ship for ever"

As Inuyasha turns around he sees Sango about to cry after she had heard what Inuyasha said

"I knew it I knew you were gonna break up with me... god I should've listened to kagome."

"No Sango I love I mean I am going to change our relationship for the better" says Inuyasha

"So you think being friends is better" says Sango

"No I want to marry you I'm purposing to you tonight." says Inuyasha

"oh, my, god, I feel like a such idiot "says Sango

"Sango I love you I want to be with you forever I love you baby " as Inuyasha gets down on one knee Sango's starts to cry and the she gasps

When Inuyasha opens the case and there is a 24 karat AAA tanzanite and diamond ring that looks like somthin out of a fairy tale.!

"Sango will you marry me"?

Well that concludes this chapter...

Love Sanyasha


	2. Crap They Got Us

What happened last chapter?

Well kagome being the slut that she is tried to get hooked up with Inuyasha but ki la la wouldn't let that happened then Inuyasha and Sango went to a beautiful

French restaurant in Japan (YES IN JAPAN)!! And then Sango over heard a conversation that Inuyasha and Miroku were having about Inuyasha making a big move and it would change there relationship forever and thought Inuyasha was going to break up with her but really he purposed …

What will she say??

"Inuyasha I don't know what to say", says Sango

"Say yes", Inuyasha said

"Oh Inuyasha… I can't"

"fried yo life ", says Miroku

"What, what do you mean you can't.", says Inuyasha

"Inuyasha yes I love you with all my heart but the thing is with kagome". Sango says as a tear forms in her eye

"What about her, she has nothing to do with this. I love you and you know that I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life. Don't take that away from me Sango". Inuyasha yelled and then got softer

"Don't yell at me Inuyasha" as a tear rolls down her face

"Ill think about it". Sango continues to say

She kisses him and then leaves. Inuyasha turns around and instantly punches Miroku and chokes him up and against the wall and punches him in the face.

"This is all your stupid girlfriends fault she has nothing better to do but ruin my relationship with Sango and you let her because you don't care do you Miroku all you care about is getting some ass you don't care about anybody but your self and your sex life. I've known you since I was a littlie, and you can just sit there and watch as you girlfriend ruins my chances with the only girl I will ever love" yells Inuyasha as his voice cracks.

"Inuyasha it hurts me that you of all people would say this" says Miroku in a soft voice

Inuyasha punches him in the face… again

"you think this is something to kid about" Inuyasha yells and continues to say

This is my life your messing with my future and you don't even care"

"Inuyasha I do care (not in a gay way) just chill Sango will"

Inuyasha cuts him off

"No she wont kagome has just ruined my chances of marrying Sango"

"Inuyasha I don't know what to say" says Miroku in a calm voice

"don't say anything because you cant say anything ,tell your girlfriend to stay the hell away from me… you too.

And Inuyasha walks away and as he is doing so he thinks to himself

"I need to go talk to kagome and cuss her sluty ass out"

So later that night he walks over to kagome house and rings the door bell.

He waits for about a minute and kagome comes to the door looking like a step child on crack and she opens the door sees Inuyasha screams closes the door in his face and doesn't come back for about 5 minutes.

She comes back in a little sluty outfit (it suites her so well) and says "hey Inuyasha come in and sit down on the couch"

"Sure…" says Inuyasha in a confused voice

He goes in and sits down on the couch

"kagome I need to talk to you" says Inuyasha in a calm voice

Kagome cuts him off as he starts his next sentence and says

"Inuyasha Miroku told me about you and Sango" she says in a rushed tone

"He did?" Says Inuyasha in a confused voice

"and I just wanted to tell you I'm happy that you're here because you finally came to your senses and realized that Sango isn't the right girl for you and she isn't ready to be in a relationship with you." Says kagome and she instantly puts her snake skin tongue in his mouth and daggers her brick hard tongue in and out of his mouth (nasty) and Inuyasha pushes her off of him and threw up and when he looked up he saw Miroku charging after him and he ran out the house and Miroku followed him and through a carrot at his head and Inuyasha fell to the ground and crawled home.


End file.
